What a Thief Meant to Steal
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Sequel to What a Thief Doesn't Meant to Steal. SHOTA. This was it. It was the biggest heist in the history of heists. Mello was going to rob a muesume.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this sequel. I shan't make excuses though I have a good few that I am able to use. If you just clicked on this accidentally I encourage you to read What a Thief Doesn't Mean to Steal. Please bear with me if I have irregular updates. I warn you ahead of time. Review.

[Mello's point of view]

This was it. It was the biggest heist in the history of heists. Mello was going to rob a museum.

It wasn't that hard. Well, he did have Near, Sayu, and Matt's help so this seemed like a piece of cake. All he had to do was slip in, grab the Serendebite and Black Opal, and then slip out like he was never there. It was simple enough.

Mello sat in position and waited for the lights in the museum to go off. He had Near time them to go off at exactly 9:55 P.M. It was now 9:54 P.M. Mello sat waiting. Waiting was a very hard thing to do when you had a big task to accomplish...

There!

The lights went out. Mello slipped inside. He had already memorised the entire museum so it was easy for him to find his way to the jewels.

Mello found himself in front of the jewls' case. He quickly picked the lock holding the jewels in their place and grabbed them.

Mello, being as subtle as he could be, practically ran out the door. He made a mad dash for Matt's car like there was no tomorrow.

He jumped in the car and just sat there.

And sat there...

And continued to sit there...

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we sitting here?" Mello asked trying to keep his annoyance from showing in his voice, though, he was quite sure that Matt had heard it because he flinched a slight bit.

"I did something bad..." Now Mello was concerned.

"What did you do." He deadpanned. No need in beating around the bush.

"I-" Matt was interrupted when Near hopped into the car.

"I'm back."

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"You are a dead man when we get home." Mello stated.

"I know."

[Near's point of view]

Near was confused as to why Matt was a dead man but decided to ignore it feeling that was his best option.

He looked out the window as Matt started driving. He secretly enjoyed watching the scenery go by, even if he could barely see it.

Near closed his eyes and let the motion of the car sway him to sleep. Tonight had been somewhat of a long night. He felt it best to rest his weary head now rather than later. He had some other plans later...

A.N./ Wow... Short... Next one shall be longer! Even if by a word... :) I hope you all like it as short as it was. Review and let me know you like it or I will hunt you down and make you my bitch. O.O Kidding...Mostly... It's Halloween. We celebrated it yesterday because this year Halloween is on a Sunday. Damn Christians taking away the proper day. Pardon, I don't mean that. I just feel that my Halloween was taken away because it was celebrated on Saturday. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but if I did it would have to go something like this story. It's very popular. :)

A.N./ I like this song. Little Boxes by Malvina Reynolds. Look it up if you have time. It's good. I feel like an old lady when I'm listening to it though. Youtube is a wonderful thing. I think I'm going to write a Thanks Giving one shot for these people's even though technically they aren't American. It works though, right? Well it does in my mind. I should probably say United Statesian to make it correct. On with the story!

[Mello's point of view]

Mello carried Near in after yelling at Matt about taking a child on a dangerous mission and getting yelled at because Near had doen it before. Mello won. Of course. Matt had no logical point in the conversation at all... He still won.

He placed Near on the bed and gave him a kiss good night. Somehow he still felt he was taking advantage of the small child even though he had technically agreed...

"Stupid Matt... You don't take a kid to a heist... At least, you shouldn't..."

[Near's point of view]

Near was sure he could hear Mello complaining but he didn't really care. He was busy having quite a nice dream.

_"Near..." Mello's breath tickled his neck as he spoke against it._

_"Hnn..."_

_"Near... I love you..." He burried his head into Near's neck and started to nibble a bit._

_"Nn... M-Mello..."_

_"Near..."_

"AH!" Near sat up quickly. His eyes were wide and his breath ragged.

"Near? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He turned his head over to Mello and blushed.

"Eh? N-no, not a b-bad one..." He couldn't help himself from stuttering and blushing like a bad man.

"What was it then?"

"N-nothing..."

"Alright. Lie back down." Near did exactly as he was told and he fell asleep right away.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello couldn't help but watch as Near squirmed around. He figured he was having a bad dream until he let out one of _those_ noises.

He was a little turned on but when he woke up he was so cute that he didn't feel he could lay a hand on him...

Damn him and his morals...

A.N./ I apologize if this sucks. Ugh. I feel sick. I've had this cold since last week yet I think it's worse now than it was. Stupid cold. May it burn in Hell. Does anyone remmber the thing? The boys are in the something zipping up their flies are in the kitchen... And I can't remember anything but that part but it's really been bothering me. NUMBER SEVEN! I can't wait until Thursday. I'm hungry... for your soul... and pie...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I haven't been sleeping well lately. I don't know what's up. I mean, it's not like I don't try to go to sleep it's just that I can't fall asleep. I'm usually able to go to sleep whenever I want but now... I dunno.

[Near's point of view]

_Near looked around for his master, Mello. He had disappeared earlier and he couldn't find him at all. It was almost time for him to be fed his goat's milk too._

_Quietly he flapped his wings that were attached to his head and went to settle on the chair in front of him. He knew it was his master's but he didn't really care._

_Somehow he had managed to fall asleep and imagined being chased but since he knew it was a dream it was almost pleasurable. He let out small mewls as a sign to that pleasure._

[Mello's point of view]

He was wondering what Near was dreaming of but he really didn't want to wake him. He seemed to be enjoying his dream very much and so waking him seemed almost criminal.

He opted to just ignore the small boy which in its self was a very hard thing to do. He was trying to manage it though.

Ring... Ring...

"Hello?"

"Mels, are you still mad?"

"Nah..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... He asleep?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll call later then..."

"Okay..."

A.N./ No point to this chapter but I had to update. It was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I anything else for that matter. I mean, seriously, who would be on this site writing fan-fiction if they owned the story to begin with. I would. I would just to say that I owned it but I don't own anything...

A.N./ I always forget my keyboard is in Russian when I go to type something unless I wanna type something in Russian. I've really been terrible about updating this, though, I have a feeling it will end in the near future. ^^'' Enjoy it while it lasts. ^^

[Near's point of view]

Near stirred in his sleep hearing the faint mumbling around him. He quickly placed the owner of the voice to be Mello and relaxed as he let his voice wash over him in soft waves.

"Nnnn..." Near gave a small mumble to get Mello's attention when the elder had stopped speaking.

"What is it, angel cake?" Near blinked his eyes wearily to look up at his detective/ thief/ whatever you wanted to call him.

"M-mello... Hold me so I can go back to sleep." He commanded in a soft voice that held absolutely no power whatsoever. The blonde seemed to respond to it, though, as he reached down and cuddled the younger of the two.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." Near did as commanded and fell asleep rather quickly feeling safe in the other's arms.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello couldn't believe how absolutely adorable Near was! He was the cutest thing on earth. That would usually be good thing but... that kind of made him a pedophile... Ah well. At least Matt was supportive of it. Well, he was as far as Mello was concerned and that was pretty damned far as far as he was concerned.

He held Near softly to his chest as the younger slept and started petting his soft angelic curls. He felt somewhat like a proud father. Or a proud almost adoptive father... Or maybe he was a proud lover... -_-''' Exactly what was he exactly to Near?

Sure, Mello saved him from life on the streets and he had been the one to take care of him, but if he gave Near the chance would he leave like all of his other lover's (of which none of the others were children)?

He sighed a deep contemplative sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He really needed to learn how to stop thinking like the rest of the world. He thought way too much for his own good and it always lead him to question his feelings and the other's feelings and then they ended up breaking up because he would grow more distant as he believed that they no longer loved him.

That wouldn't happen with Near though. Near loved him. He was his first love... First loves usually get thrown away when something better comes along though and Near was still a child and had the rest of his life ahead of him.

Mello grimaced at the thought of someone else bedding his beloved. He hated to think it, but it could happen. Near could fall out of love with him. He could fall out of love with his angel. He didn't like the thought at all and the way he felt about Near now seemed like he would never love another again. That was a problem though. He had felt this way before. He was sure Near hadn't but he had. He had loved like this before. It felt like this before.

The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He could fall out of love with Near. He had done it before.

Tears started to roll down his face as his stomach churned and heart bled. Small sobs escaped his lips as he struggled to get his emotions under control lest he wake his sleeping angel.

"Near, I love you. I'll always love you even if I fall out of love with you." He was sure when he said the words they were true. Hopefully he wasn't charged with pedophilia when that happened and he gained some sort of sense.

[Near's point of view]

Near had been awoken by Mello's sobs just in time to hear him voice those words. He almost started crying as well before some sort of devotion seemed to overtake him. He would make sure Mello always loved and never fell out of love with him.

First things first, use what natural talents gawd gave you. Being cute and cuddly had it's advantages. Near almost smirked but remembered to play sleep lest Mello be aware that he was, in fact, awake through his sobbing.

A.N./ Okay. This wasn't terrible. I think this is some of the first real writing that I've done in a while. Hope you all like it. Also, elephants can't jump. It's impossible. Y'all is spelled like that because it is a contraction of you all, it is not a contraction of ya will which would spell it like ya'll. It's like saying I'll. I'll is I will. I mean, it ain't that hard to grasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I did, however, almost write this with Russian letters. Lucky I caught that mistake.

A.N./ Hello, my darlings. What brings you here today? It better damn well be to read this 'cause if it's not I'm gong to be super pissed. Not that I'll know anyway unless you tell me. O.O I'm watching you. I think I'll just start updating on weekends cause of all the difficulties of doing it during the week. It's all good. I learned something new today! I learned that it used to be real difficult trying to catch a train when we didn't have set time zones. :)

[Mello's point of view]

Mello sighed. He had stopped crying an hour ago and now just lay here trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working out that well. He had tried counting sheep, but that didn't work. He tried to relax and take deep breaths, but that didn't work either. Now he was imagining a fat lady singing, but apparently this wasn't going to work either.

Mello looked over to Near who seemed to be dreaming something, but for the first time he didn't want to know what. He was still frustrated beyond belief that he knew he and Near were probably going to fall out of love. Well, seriously, here they were (A.N./ I always have imagined this in America) in America, country of freedom, equality, and practically 50% divorce rate. If married couples couldn't stay together what was the hope for some strange pedophile.

He sighed again. At this rate he would have worry wrinkles by the time he was thirty. Not a good thing. It seemed sleep willed not to come to him as he counted his three hundredth sheep, an estimation because he lost count long ago.

"If only I weren't such an idiot. Maybe then I would have done the right thing and handed you over to social services." Slowly he ran a hand through his hair. What he needed was a real good drink and a good night's rest. Probably only after that would he actually start feeling better, well, after the whole hangover thing.

"That's it. I'm going to go grab a drink." Mello hoisted himself off the bed and dialed Matt's number.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Nnng."

"Matt? You there?" He asked quietly not wanting to wake the little angel beside him that he constantly soiled with his filth.

"It is three in the fucking morning. Where the hell else would I be?" Mello could hear the annoyance in the other's voice only then realizing how late it actually was.

"Sorry, will you come watch Near for a little while so I can go grab some liquor? I'll give you some too."

"Fine. Whatever you want." The other muttered. Mello thanked the heavens for having such a wonderful friend.

[Matt's point of view]

Matt had to drag himself out of bed after Mello's phone call. His friend was such a dope. He didn't even realize Matt's feelings. He was way too caught up in being a child molester to even care. Why the hell did he think that Matt would just get up in the middle of the night for no reason other than he asked if he wasn't madly in love with the bastard. Honestly, sometimes the man didn't think.

A.N./ Yay, for shortness. ^^'' I've already planned out the ending, though, I'm not sure you all will be happy with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Actually, the divorce rate in America is over 50%. The divorce rate in Canada is around 48%. What is happening to the world today? My gawd. Marriage used to be a sacred union. When you were married you used to stay married. In America, as in U.S., in the '70's it was somewhere around 10% Geez... Wouldn't it be funny if everyone started calling Americans United Statesians. I'm gonna start going by that.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello waited patiently for Matt to drag his ass out of bed and magically appear before him. Oh, and by patiently he meant by ringing him every five minutes to see what was taking so long.

"Maaattt, what is taking you so loooong?" Mello stomped his foot down on the ground while leaving his fifth voice message. After the third call Matt turned of his phone leaving Mello to wait as patiently as he could by himself.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Mello enthusiastically opened the door and, low and behold, Matt stood there with a pack of beer and a smile.

"Matt, I didn't say you had to pick it up. I would have done that."

"That's how you thank me for being such an awesome friend and picking it up for you. Just shut up and drink. It'll do you some good." Mello just nodded took some of that wonderful alcohol from his wonderful friend.

"Why'd ya wanna go off drinking anyway? You only drink when you're upset." He sighed. He never could put anything past this red headed idiot.

"I just realized something that made my heart sink." He said offering as little explanation as possible.

"What was it?" Ugh. Stupid questions.

"I just realized that Near is probably going to fall out of love with me that's all..." He mumbled barely audible.

"Don't worry about it." Mello looked up too shocked to even fully comprehend what Matt had actually said.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. He may fall out of love with you, but you can think of it this way, if he falls out of love with you he would have had to fall in love with you first. Just make him fall in love with you again and you won't have any problems."

"...Matt, you are a genius." He had never thought of it that way. No wonder he always went to Matt for help. The man really was a genius.

"I know."

[Matt's point of view]

Oddly enough, he knew that by telling Mello that he could possibly lose him, but Matt was sure it was worth it to see that look of happiness on his friend's face. Now all he had to do was talk to Near, because he was sure if Mello had thought of this Near had. You couldn't put anything past that kid...

A.N./ Okay, this was a bit short. How do you like? Alcohol taste terrible. It's way too bitter. It is fun, however, to watch drunk people. It can also be called very pitiful... Have any of you watched Hetalia: Axis Powers? It'll give you a good laugh if you haven't.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Bought a new manga though.

A.N./ Hi... Well, I've been learning some Russian... Not an excuse... I like the way it sounds. Ah! T-T I broke Elle again... Oh, and me being magical is planning on staying up until I set my clock straight. Yeah! Happy New Year! Now all I need is some sparkling cider and I'm good to go. I'm gonna go out shopping soon. The seventh. Yeah, food stamps are great. That's where your taxes are going when you get older. That and medical cards. :-

[Matt's point of view]

Matt, being a genius, excused himself from a very drunk Mello saying he had to go check on Near. Of course, by check on Near he meant wake the kid up and talk to him about what Mello and he had spoke about.

He quietly let himself into the room seeing the little boy fast asleep cuddling one of the pillows next to him. It was an endearing sight and he almost didn't have the heart to wake the small kid. Almost. Of course he did wake him or else he wouldn't be able to speak with him and that didn't make a lick of sense.

"Near, get up for me. You have to wake up. We have something important to discuss." He shook the boy, but Near really didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"I'll give you a picture of when Mello was younger.~" He shook the boy some more, but this time he opened his eyes a bit.

"Matt?" He smiled down at the kid.

"Hey, buddy, we have to speak about a little issue. Do you mind getting up for me just for a little while?" Matt spoke in hushed tones as though he were cooing.

"Okay..."

[Near's point of view]

Near sat up and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't feel like talking, but he figured Matt wouldn't wake him unless it was something important.

"There we are."

"What do you want to speak about?" He figured his tone was laced with sleepiness.

"Well, I want to talk to you about Mello. I know you've probably already figured out that you two can fall out of love..." Matt had paused and Near waited patiently for him to go on while confirming what he though with a small nod, "I want you to know that if that ever happens and you still love him that you just have to make him fall back in love with you. Alright?"

"Yes." Near gave a smile and blinked sleepinly.

"You can go back to sleep now." He nodded and went to go back to sleep hearing Matt slip back out of the room.

[Matt's point of view]

Matt wasn't really sure any of that had actually stuck with Near. He was pretty sleepy... He should stop worrying. It wasn't his kid... It was just going to technically be his best friend's kid.

"Mello?" He stopped. Mello had somehow managed to wreck his entire apartment in the little time Matt was gone without making a sound.

"Hi ya, Mattikins. Oh, this thingamajig happened when... when I was... What was I doing? Oh yeah! I was trying to get the... The fly thing and this happened when I was trying to get it. Yeah..." Matt felt the need for a face palm. He really should keep an eye on drunk Mello. The guy could wreck anything.

"Just go to bed..." Mello nodded and Matt went home... He needed a really good night's rest.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello woke up with a major head ache along with Near cuddling his thigh.

"I hate alcohol." He mumbled climbing out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping angel beside him.

He went to the kitchen. He needed coffee and quite a few pills...

A.N./ Whee! I finished... It's like seven in the morning. I've been up since three in the afternoon. Как ты/ Как дела means how's it going. Yeah! I'm learning. Barely... I don't do well with foreign language. Especially Spanish. I mean, I just can't grasp it. I've even spoke to some people who have already taken Spanish and they tell me it's easy, but I just can't seem to get it. It's like it flies twelve feet above my head. Heehee. Anyone seen West Side Story?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Man, I don't think I have the heart to do the ending I wanna do. I mean, sure it'd be best for Near in the end oh, and this is probably gonna end real soon and all that jazz. Hey! On the bright side I gots me some quesadillas. Yum yum. And snow! It has snowed for the past two days straight. It makes me happy because we never get snow. I forget but I'm pretty sure Georgia had some snow too. Not sure when, but that's what I hear from Uncle Glenn. Have I ever mentioned I love Married with Children?

[Mello's point of view]

"Gawd, I hate alcohol." Mello grumbled popping some aspirin into his mouth while making some coffee.

"Whoever the hell invented it should go die." They're already dead, but hey, they should go die anyway.

"Mello?" Mello looked to see Near standing in the doorway. It seemed he had just woken up and wandered into the kitchen looking for him.

"What." Alright, that didn't sound as nice as it could have.

"N-nothing..." Aw damn it. Now he felt bad.

"I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted?" Mello walked to where Near was and gently placed his hand on the poor boy's head and knelt down to his level.

"Your phone has been ringing for a while now and I figure you wanna answer it and all..." Mello smiled a bit when Near said that. He was starting to speak like him. That was a good thing in his eyes. It meant he was rubbing off on the kid.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get it. You just go sit down and think about what you wanna eat for breakfast, okay?" Near nodded and went to the table. Mello waited until the boy had sat down until he went into the bedroom to look for his phone.

He arrived in the bedroom finding his phone on the nightstand. It was amazing the kid hadn't destroyed it like his beeper. He picked it up and looked at it. Four missed calls, great.

Looking at the numbers it seemed like they were all from the same person, who apparently wasn't in his address book or their name would have shown up. He pushed the redial button and waited to see who he was calling.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end seemed familiar.

"Hello, you were calling me. Who is this?" Even if it sounded familiar, he couldn't place the voice with a face and a name.

"Ah, this is Social Services and apparently you are now the adopted father of Near. We would like to know who you want as his God father." Social? Oh yeah, that whole deal.

"Oh, that's easy. Mail Jeevas."

"Alright, we're going to need you and Mr. Jeevas down here around three today to sign some papers. That's all. Good bye."

"Bye." Now all Mello had to do was not tell Matt until they were actually at the building, though, he'd have a hard time dragging the other's ass out of bed it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Mello? I want some cereal." He turned around to see Near standing in the doorway holding up a bowl of some generic brand of Captain Crunch.

"Alright, go sit down while I fix it." He took the bowl away, it was practically already fixed all he had to do was pour the milk in it and tad-ah magic.

He took a gallon of milk from the fridge and poured some into Near's bowl and sat it in front of the boy.

"Mello?" Yay, the coffee was done.

"Hm?"

"May I have a spoon?" He turned his head towards the boy to see one hand full of cereal and the other trying to get the milk.

"Jesus, Near! Yeah, give me a sec." He pulled out a wash-cloth and tossed it in Near's direction before grabbing a spoon for the boy.

"Man, you shoulda asked for one before you decided to eat with your damn hands." He lectured mostly to himself seeing as how he was sure he was saying it too quiet for the younger to hear.

"Sowwy... Is Mewwo mad?" Near looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that were practically saying I'm sorry, but if you don't forgive me I will start to cry.

"No, I'm not mad." Mello mumbled before kissing the boy's head.

BANG BANG BANG!

He looked up to hear knocking on the door, well, more like someone trying to break the door down.

Mello opened it just to see his, uh, new boss. The mafia one.

"What do you want?" He spoke the words with venom as he stared at the other man.

"Oh, nothing much. Just got another job for you." Mello stood in a posture that could only be described as make one move and I will jump your ass.

"What is it." It wasn't a question, but the other man seemed to ignore the demand in favor of walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm right here. If you've something to say, say it to my face. I ain't over there!" The man turned towards him finally ignoring his quest to the kitchen.

"What? Got a gal in there or sumtin?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, just some kid I'm watching. What do you want?" He was full out glaring at the man now. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose, either. He just had some sort of extreme dislike for the man and he wanted him dead. Of course, he could have that arranged. He could do it right now if the man didn't have his dogs hovering awfully close to Mello.

"I told ya. I gots a job for ya." He rolled his eyes again.

"I know that. What job?"

"Just one where you take out my competition. You see, this guy named Aiber is taking away some of my buisness. I want you to take it back. That is if you catch my drift." Mello did. He was placing a hit on the man and Mello was going to be the hit-man. Damn his boss. He didn't want to kill that guy. He had no problem with that guy. Hell, he didn't even know who he was. It's not like he really had a choice. He was just going to go along with whatever he said and whack his boss later.

"No problem. When do you want it done?"

"Thatta boy. Get it done by this Wednesday 'cause I'm going to take my gal to the theater this Friday." Mello nodded and pointed towards the door.

"Leave now." He smiled and watched as his boss left. Some people deserve to be killed. Just like his boss.

"Mello, are you really going to kill someone?" He looked over to see Near in the kitchen doorway. Fuck.

"Don't worry sweetie. Go eat your food." He smiled. Damn, that bastard could have called. He didn't want Near to be thinking he was some sort of murderer.

"I'm finished and you didn't answer my question."

"I said don't worry. Go watch some TV. I have to go call Matt. He's going to be watching over you just in case something happens to me." Near nodded and headed towards the TV while Mello went into the kitchen and dialed Matt's number while cleaning up the dishes.

"Yellow Mello. Whadda ya want?"

"I need you here by two thirty, and I need you to call a baby-sitter. Apparently I can't pick 'em very well."

"Sure thing, buddy." Mello smiled. He was so glad he could trust Matt to do things right. He was such a good friend.

[Near's point of view]

Near was worried about Mello. He knew killing was wrong and so did Mello. Why else would he have became a cop? He was just lost. He would see that killing is wrong. That he shouldn't kill even if it's the right thing to do.

Everything was going to be just fine. Mello would realise just in time that killing is wrong and Near would smile and thank heavens that he figured it out. Mello wouldn't kill someone just because some old, fat guy said he should.

He wouldn't... He probably wouldn't... Oh shoot. There is a possibility that he would.

Then, he had an idea. He could just call that L person who was partners with Mello. It would be fine then. L would make sure Mello would do the right thing, but first things first, he had to get a phone.

Off to the kitchen Near went.

"Mewwo?"

"Huh?" Near used his puppy dog eyes.

"May I use you phone for a minute?"

"Y-yeah, here." Near grabbed the phone and ran to the living room. Searching through his contacts he saw a lot of women names that he promptly deleted. He found L's name after that and called him while making sure Mello wasn't anywhere near.

"Hello?"

"L? This is Near. I need some help."

"Yes?"

"It's about Mello."

A.N./ I think this is longer than my other chapters hopefully. Man, I'm terrible at this. It looks so bleak outside. Man, I want my blue skies back. It's all gray and makes me depressed. I feel better when I paint. I only have one canvas left out of four and it makes me sad. I need more. I want to fill my house with painting. Most of them I just ask people what they think it is and then tell them it's that just to make them happy 'cause they're no where near close. До свидания


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Hello there! Everybody good? Good. I'm thinking of doing this pairing with pirates then somethine with L and Light and maybe Light with Kira or L with L. Tomorrow is my daddy's birthday! Yay! He's turning twenty-one for the second time! I like to tease him about being old. He doesn't like it that much. Oh well, it'd be weird if he were around my age. There's so much snow. I'm not used to all this snow. It's like two inches out there! I'm saying it like that because we never get snow and so all the roads are slick and stuff because almost none of the states budget goes to salting the roads.

[Near's point of view]

"It's about Mello." He needed to do this. In the long run it would be better for Mello.

"What about Mello?" Somehow hearing L's monotone voice soothed him a bit. He didn't really understand why and he didn't really care. He had to make sure Mello wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Well, I think he's going to do something bad." Way to beat around the bush.

"Something bad? Like what?" Taking a deep breath he responded.

"I think he's going to kill someone." There was a pause on the other end and it made Near wonder if the man had dropped the phone or something for he wasn't speaking.

"That is something bad. Don't worry. I'll send Light to follow him." Near heard the man reassure him, but he wasn't quite sure what Light could do. He didn't really know much about the man, but if L trusted him and Mello trusted L, then it was worth a shot.

"Thank you very much. Good bye."

"Good bye, Near." With that he hung up. Surely this will help Mello make the right decision. It will be alright in the end. Everything will be alright.

[L's point of view]

L sat there for a minute after hanging up the phone. He always knew Mello was a bit unstable, but to kill. He'd have to hope that the other man had enough sense not to do it, but in case he didn't Light was going to be there to be sure he did.

"Light, I need to talk to you." He called to his lover in the other room.

"Sure, what is it, L?"

"I need you to follow Mello for the next few days. I'm worried he's getting himself into some trouble."

"Yeah, no problem." L nodded and Light left to go do as L had... asked? Demanded? Whatever the hell it was.

[Mello's point of view]

Everything was set. Some contacts of his had told him where Aiber was going to be in an hour and Matt was signing the papers while Near was being watched by some old lady named Sachiko.

He felt the gun at his side making sure it was there even though there was no chance of him misplacing it.

"Hey, Mells, I'm all finished. Let's head on back." Mello smiled at his best friend.

"Actually, I have some stuff I have to attend to. You can go on back, though." Matt nodded and they went their separate ways.

Mello wandered down town to where Aiber was staying. He was in a hotel suite. Fourth floor, room 56. He stared at the door. This was not going to change anything.

Knock... Knock...

There was some rustling behind the door before it opened to show some hot blonde and Aiber in the back ground.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Aiber. I gots some buisness wid 'im." Forcing the horrid words from his mouth he smiled up at the woman. He hated being shorter than some women.

"Aiber, wanna your thugs wanna talk to ya." She called back at the man.

"Cool, go take a hike." The woman slipped past him and Aiber took her place at the door.

"Come on in." That's exactly what he did.

[Light's point of view]

He watched as Mello walked into the man's room. He promised himself only to go in there if he heard shots fired. Damn...

A.N./ Okay, short chapter, but I can explain. Man, you see I have this ending planned out. Shocking, right? I think it'll go real well with this story. So, give me your thoughts on pirates.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I am in a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly good mood today! ~ I have decided I am going to make a video game! It'll be so freaking awesome! I'd tell y'all 'bout it, but I don't want you to steal me ideas. *looks around suspiciously.

[Mello's point of view]

"So what brings ya here today, kid?" Mello grimaced when the man called him a kid. It was like he was insulting him or something.

"Buisness." He figured he could buy some time if he was very vague. It'd help in the long run. He wasn't sure if he actually had the guts to kill the man and it'll be good if he could build some courage in the mean time.

"No shit. What's your name, kid?" Mello rolled his eyes from force of habit. He took a deep breath before looking the man in the eyes trying to relay the message that he wasn't someone to be fucked with.

"Mihael." Well, no one was here to hear his real name so it wouldn't be too terrible to give it out. Plus, it's not like it would matter unless he didn't kill the guy in front of him. Then, it'd matter big time considering he did give his real name on not his alias.

"Just Mihael? No last name?" He shook his head and fingered his gun.

"No, no last name." The man took a seat on the couch and motioned for Mello to do the same. He politely shook his head while pulling out his gun.

"You've come here to kill me?" Aiber didn't really say it as a question. It was more like a sentence to death that he'd finally just accepted.

"Yeah." He could feel the acid rising from his stomach into his throat. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"Well, go ahead on do it then. I ain't got nothing to live for anymore. Just kinda here, ya know. I was just waiting for you all this time." Aiber gave a weak smile towards him and Mello felt his stomach churn. This was man who stole and killed for a living and he was having second thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted with himself or praising himself for his humanity.

He cocked the gun and raised it to the man's head. He almost felt as though he shouldn't do this. As though it was wrong in some way.

"Good bye." With those two words he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere and he could feel something whip past his head and cut his cheek.

He stood there for a minute looking at the aftermath. It was sickening. There was blood everywhere and there head wasn't there anymore.

Mello lifted a hand to his cheek and he could feel a cut there already bleeding. He groaned and almost felt as though he would pass out from all of this.

He felt so numb. Like he wasn't there at all. Was this what Aiber felt like? Would he always feel like this?

"Oh god. Oh God. OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?" The words were ripped from his lips and he fell to the ground clutching he pounding head. He felt so sick. So utterly sick.

[Light's point of view]

Light stood there in the hallway after he had heard the shot and the screaming. He just couldn't bring his feet to move. It was like he was frozen or something.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to move his feet, though, not at all in a way that would be considered fast. He could barely focus as he moved towards that room. It was like his feet were moving all on their own.

The door opened on it's own accord as Light moved into the room.

The sight he laid his eyes upon forced the bile from his stomach up and found it's way upon the ground. The next few moment went hazy, but he could remember shouting and screaming and then a shot and everything went quiet.

Light just sat there on the couch beside the dead man for a while. He wasn't sure what else to do. Numbly his fingers dialed L's number and he could hear it ring, but it felt like it was in a whole other world.

"Light?" Somewhere he could hear L's voice through the phone. He didn't really register it, though.

"..."

"Light? Are you there? What's wrong?" Light didn't say a thing but just started to cry.

"Hic... hic..."

"Light? Where are you? Hold on, I'll track you through your phone."

[L's point of view]

L stood there in front of the door to Mello's apartment. He couldn't bring himself to go in. He knew he should tell Near and Matt, but he just... He just couldn't do it. He couldn't.

Suddenly the door flung open and he was faced with Matt.

"L-L? What are you doing here?" Slowly Matt moved away from the door letting L inside, though, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"L? Hey, are you alright?" L looked towards Matt and then towards Near.

"I have some bad news." He felt numb as the words fell from his mouth. He didn't want to say them. He didn't want to admit that they were gone.

"What is it?" Closing his eyes he felt the words pour from his mouth before he had a chance to think them over.

"Mello is dead." The whole room was quiet when the words finally ceased to fall.

"W-what?" L looked to Matt and then back to Near. They had both started to cry and he wasn't sure that he could help them. He just felt so useless. So utterly useless.

"I'll leave you to mourn." With that he left the room not sure that he would ever come back.

A.N./ Okay, so it's not over yet, but it will be next chapter when I wrap everything up and all that good stuff. So, please don't kill me and no flames. Damn, some people won't like this ending, but I wanted it to happen. I told you all that you would hate me. -3-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

A.N./ Okay, this is your last chapter. Let's end this with a positive note. ^^ 

[Five months later]

[Matt's point of view]

"Hey L, how's Light doing?" Matt questioned as the elder man walked into the room. It had been five months since... since the incident and he felt as though he could start to talk about it now. Of course, not with Near around so he was quite thankful that the kid was still in school.

"He's doing as fine as anyone in a mental facility." Matt nodded. Hell, he probably would have gone crazy too if he had seen what the other had seen.

"I can understand that."

"How is Near?" He looked up from washing the dishes to the other man.

"He's doing a whole lot better now that we have him in school. That whole ordeal with Mello really shook him up, but with the counseling and his friends he's been getting better." Matt thought back to just a few months earlier when Near refused to eat anything and could only cry on Mello's bed. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. Now wonder Mello fell for the kid. He was such a doll, but Matt's feelings were more parental than Mello's.

"That's good, that's good." He gave a curt nod as he finished drying a dish and put it away.

"I still can't believe that the woman turned Light in for murdering both Aiber and Mello." The words left his mouth and he almost wished he could take them back seeing the look on L's face.

"I can't believe that the jury actually believed her." The smile L gave him was forced and he almost wished he could smack off that man's face, but he restrained himself knowing how many smiles he gave exactly like that one.

"Well, at least he only received one year in prison and three in a mental facility." He tried to make it sound at least a bit like good news, but he knew that to be impossible remembering the look on L's face when Light had received his sentence. It was like the world came crashing down from his shoulders.

"Yes, at least only that. I should be going. Tell Near that I said hello." Matt nodded and continued the dishes as he turned his back from L not wanting to see the other walk away.

[L's point of view]

It took everything in L to go and visit Matt and Near. He almost didn't want to go, but he went through with it. He didn't even know why anymore. It felt like when he visited Light. He could barely stand to look at the other man, but he seemed to desperate and needy that L couldn't stand to not see him. He felt like some sort of sadist.

At any rate, he had to go to work like always and he should be going now.

"Yes, at least only that. I should be going. Tell Near that I said hello." With that he left the man doing the dishes. It looked as though the other would cry at any moment, but he couldn't stay if only for that reason. Tears made him feel so empty inside and he just couldn't do it. He settled with going to see Watari to see if that man could help him at least.

[Near's point of view]

Near smiled at a little girl as she handed him a cupcake. He felt like he needed to smile all the time now that Mello was gone. It wasn't for himself, but for Matt. He seemed like he had taken it harder than himself. All Near hoped was that Matt didn't try to kill himself while he was at school.

"Thank you." Near, himself, had already gotten past the whole incident with Mello dying and all of that. He just wished to move on with his life. Honestly, he was only seven. They couldn't expect him to dwell on what happened. Especially that counselor. That man wanted him to dwell on the fact he was 'violated' by some pedophile and he couldn't do that. He went along with it and even suggested it so that counselor could kiss his bottom.

"You're welcome." He smiled cheerfully at the girl and started on his cupcake. One of the mothers had bought them for her son's birthday and he couldn't' be more grateful. They were chocolate...

Shaking that thought from his head, he continued to eat with a smile on his face to ensure that nothing was wrong and that nothing would ever be wrong.

* * *

[18 years later]

[Near's point of view]

Near smiled at the little one at his feet as he opened a box of colored paper. It was his birthday today and his family wanted to make it special since it was his first one with his only son who just happened to like biting his ankles.

He didn't suppress his laughter as he picked up the little one and sat him in his lap.

"Happy birthday, honey." He smiled at the woman beside him he called his wife.

"Thank you." He could remember eighteen years earlier when she was handing him a cupcake.

"You're welcome." He could still see that little girl in her too an he hoped he could keep that image for the rest of his life.

A.N./ Okay, you can't get mad at me for making Near have a wife and child. Life goes on even after people die. Perfect example, Bowser killed himself three days before Thanks Giving. Life went on and I'm still here. Oh well. So, smile for a while 'cause we're all gonna die. ^^ Eventually... I'm going to become an embalmer.


End file.
